Vladimir Dracula
History Dracula was originally the son of the witch Iltani, his first name being Osiris (like the egyptian god of death). He had magical powers like his mother, however at a young age died of sickness. His mother brought him back to life, making him both a medium and making him a vampire, by accident. Now of course he's like, yo mom i'm like super human now let's conquer some shit and he did that a bit but then people were sick of being conquered so they rallied and killed him. Iltani was a bit of an overprotective mother though cause she placed a curse on him making him reincarnate whenever his current reiteration died, always into a similar form (meaning a medium/necromancer). As such, over the years he lived in hundreds of people. However he could never really come back cause at this point he was like an ancient spectre thing on the other side of the veil so he was basically the devil low key ruling the other side. However for him to truly sorta return he needed his current body to be reunited with his soul, which proves to be a hard thing to do as you'd need to open the veil to do so. Good thing there's some void discrepancies amirite. So August is one of the people used to try and reunite the two, as he is one of the reincarnate forms of dracula. Which is why his darkness splits from him into a separate being. There's the dracula him and then the non-dracula him. But then his protector/lover shoots him killing both him and the dracula him making it so that dracula don't rise. But then two hundred years give or take, we have Simon who is another new dracula. And he also goes through the thing of his non-dracula part being split, but we see at that point dracula's goal is sorta vague and really just wants to release all the demons he can. But then simon reclaims his darkness being all like "it's all part of me" and is shunned by his family making him feel v depressed. So he meets a charming stranger who comes to town, a vampire who was once another dracula reincarnation and the body (the vampire dracula) and the soul (simon) are reunited and evil is unleashed unto the world. Simon is given a dracula makeover, giving off serious Vanessa-Ives-Mother-of-Evil-vibes, while also just being powerful as all shit cause now he's like 1) technically a vampire, but 2) still holds all his witch powers and now also the powers of hundreds of generations of mediums/witches before him to use. So he and the vampire dracula guy that he fucked low key wanna open a door to the underworld to unleash their army of darkness and reclaim the world, but they're not reclaiming it for themselves- no no. Turns out Dracula was a bit of a mama's boy and his goal is to bring his mother back to life so she can rule the world cause she's now like this 1000s of years old witch ghost-mummy. And so they try to bring her back but of course we have our 3 series cross over event in which Euthalia comes with Lily and Isabelle and their werewolf friends, including Arthur and his pack. Then we also get Simon's witch family who call all their relatives (Meaning the Maxine's, which by extension brings Lena, and then she calls Erik, Hannah & the gang) and they all join up and fight some of the demons/ghosts of the shadow realms whilst Arthur/Simon's family try to win back his soul against Dracula and the vampire's kiss. It's all very dramatic. Category:Dracula Category:People